1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management of mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a timer, app, and screen management system on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “app” is a commonly-used abbreviation of the term “application software.” In many contexts, “app” is also commonly-used to refer specifically to mobile applications. Mobile applications (or “mobile apps”) are application software designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers (including electronic reading devices or e-readers), and other mobile devices. Apps may be made available by application developers through application distribution platforms, many of which are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple® App StoreSM, Google Play™, Windows® Store, and BlackBerry® App World™. Some apps are available for free, while others must be bought. Usually, such apps are downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as an iPhone®, BlackBerry®, Android®, or Windows® phone, other mobile device, laptop, or desktop computer.
Mobile apps were originally offered for general productivity and information retrieval, including email, calendar, contacts, stock market, and weather information. However, public demand and the availability of developer tools drove rapid expansion into other categories, such as mobile games, factory automation, GPS, and location-based services, banking, order-tracking, and ticket purchases. The explosion in number and variety of apps made application management a challenge.
Generally, the app store or download app (e.g., App Store, iTunes) through which the user obtained an app may provide backup data and management tools. Further, apps can be moved into folders or between screens of a mobile device. In addition, various settings for apps may be managed by function (e.g., turning geolocation on and off).
Given the exceedingly large number of available apps, there are often many unused apps in the handheld device. All apps that are downloaded remain on the handheld until they are deleted, which can cause the handheld to become slow and less responsive to the user. There is not enough flexibility for apps. Moreover, there is currently no way to automate the download or deletion of apps that have limited, temporary, or seasonal uses.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for timer, app, and screen management for mobile applications.